Devils Can Feel Sadness Too
by Mirror of Dreams
Summary: I can't take in anymore. They are getting worse. So I guess I'll just let it go, and leave once and for all. Oneshot. Two main character deaths. Angst.


**AN: This has a major character death so if you don't like, don't read. Simple as that. Enjoy. :)**

**And remember, I am also a beta reader.**

"Kawai Maria!"

"Devil Maria!"

Everytime, in this very class... it's happens over and over. I'm not a devil. I am just bluntly homest. Just defending myself, to protect myself from the others. And when I protect myself, I am hurt, so what is the point?

CRACK!

I reach to my head, feeling something hard falling off. I can feel something sticky, and I wipe it, bringing my hand back to the line of my sight too see what it is. I look at it and realize that it was blood it did not take rocket science to figure it out. Somebody had throw a large rock at me, hitting the weak spot on my head, breaking the skin and letting it bleed.

I could hear people laughing. And that's when I decided. I don't like people. Now everytime I look at a stone, all I remember is human cruelty. So I ask my self this question over and over. Why? Why do I tolerate this shit. People bully me constantly, thinking that they are smart to pick on the weak. But that's wrong. The strong always bring the weak up, not put them down. I could see a head of blonde hair traveling towards me. It was Kanda Yuusuke.

"Are you alright?" His hand was reached out to me, and I could see that he was trying so hard as to let a single tear fall down his face. This is what I was afraid of. Do you know what the "Yuu" in Yuusuke stands for? It means "smile". And that's what I was trying so hard not to break. Kanda's smile. And it was broken. Because of them. Because of me. And I hate them for that. I cry, I cry, I cry. In my mind. So I walk out onto the school rooftop, Yuusuke, Meguro Shin, and Tomoyo following me. I feel... sad inside.

"Hey guys..." They all nodded, with sad, downcast eyes. "I think I know what I should do now."

I paused.

"I... tell our classmates that they don't have to worry about devil Maria anymore, okay?" I said almost tonelessly, with a sarcastic smile. "They don't have to worry..." I trailed off. And I ran, my sweat mixed with my tears trailing behind me. This is the second time that I have cried. And it will be the last too. "Guu...gu." I cried. I was now at the top of my apartment complex, where I ive. Where I live after my mother had died and I left my abusive father. I do not cry because I hurt, but because of all of the people that I will leave behind. So I smile, take out a pen and paper, and start to write, while I smile, the last one.

_Dear Yuusuke, Tomoyo, Meguro,_

_I cannot fathom how you will react when you read this... I cannot describe my feelings of regret when I ran away from the school building. _

_Yuusuke, you were an irreplacable friend. You were always there when somebody took something of mine or hurt me in any way, physically or mentally. I loved you like a brother, and you were an amazing one._

_Tomoyo, thank you for you kind words, making me realize that I can heal, but I can't heal myself. I am so sorry. Keep Yuusuke safe, and I can't phrase how much of a good friend you were._

_Meguro. Meguro, Meguro, Meguro. I don't know why, but I have to say it now. Meguro I love you. So much that it hurts. I really truly love you and one of the reasons I am regreting this is because of you. Thank you for healing me. Thank you... for trying._

_To all of you, thank you. Thank you for putting up with me. Thank you for protecting me. Thank you for helping me stay strong when I was weak. But that all ends now. And I have to say that I'm sorry for one thing. I'm sorry for doing this, to leave you with empty hands and no hope. I can't help it... but I have to do this. "Devil Maria" has to go one way or another. _

_Goodbye. Wish me luck._

With that over with, I dropped the letter to the floor and stepped around it, standing on the edge of the rooftop. I held my arms out, took a deep breath, and soared towards the ground at lightning speed. Finally, I was free. Everyone was.

**_The Next Day_**

The next day, we found her dead body, at the base of her apartment building, skull cracked and wide open, the police investigating. Tomoyo screamed out and looked to me. "Yuu! YUU! TELL ME THAT THIS IS'NT HAPPENING!" SHe screamed, stricken, and bawling in pain. Pain that we have lost her. But the one who looked the worst was Meguro. He looked broken, tired, worn down, and he wouldn't move, collapsed onto his knees.

"Come..." I said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let us see if she has left anything... anything to explain why she did it." We searched and searched, but finally we found it. Hidden under a onyx box, was a small sheet of paper, half hidden from the white carpet, making it blend in. I quickly picked it up, and stated reading aloud. My eyes widened at the contents of the letter.

_Dear Yuusuke, Tomoyo, Meguro,_

_I cannot fathom how you will react when you read this... I cannot describe my feelings of regret when I ran away from the school building. _

_Yuusuke, you were an irreplacable friend. You were always there when somebody took something of mine or hurt me in any way, physically or mentally. I loved you like a brother, and you were an amazing one._

By now, I was crying. Why? I loved her like a sister. But never once has she seen my house, my parents, or anything of mine of that matter. I do not deserve to be called a brother by her. Tomoyo snatched it from my hands. and read the next couple of lines aloud.

_Tomoyo, thank you for you kind words, making me realize that I can heal, but I can't heal myself. I am so sorry. Keep Yuusuke safe, and I can't phrase how much of a good friend you were._

She broke down even more. Maria was her one true friend and she left.

She read the rest in silence and wiped away her tears. "It's for you..." She quietly handed the letter to Megoru before starting to sob again.

_Meguro. Meguro, Meguro, Meguro. I don't know why, but I have to say it now. Meguro I love you. So much that it hurts. I really truly love you and one of the reasons I am regreting this is because of you. Thank you for healing me. Thank you... for trying._

And Meguro stood there just frozen. I knew they loved each other... it was obvious, and now he's pulling his hair out because he didn't do anything sooner. This is a sad sad away. And it's raining outside. The sky is crying. For the loss of an angel named Kawai Maria. And I wish the rain will go away. But it doesn't. And it never will.

**_At School, Mourning_**

"Ahh..." Girls in our class sniffled. But I could tell it was fake. I loved Maria. And now she's gone... And I hate myself for it.

"Hey..." A girl in our class came up to me with fake tears in her eyes. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime...?" Needless to say, I was disgusted, I slapped her across the face, running to the top of the school roof, and I stood at the very top. I can be with Maria now, forever.

I felt the breeze whistling past my eyes as I sailed to the ground, the last thing I would ever feel.

**I woke up. Everything was white. Where am I? Now I remember. I committed suicide... to be with Maria. I looked behind me... and there she was. I couldn't wait any longer, I rushed forward, and her lips met mine,forming the perfect kiss. And I looked below the heavens that we were in. They would be fine... they all would. Maybe I'll pay a visit to them. For not respecting Maria. Then... they will suffer. They will be killed... by me.**


End file.
